Angst
by yoho
Summary: Unter Folter hatten sie sich immer Schläge und Crucios vorgestellt. Doch man braucht keine körperliche Gewalt, um einen Menschen an seine Grenzen zu bringen.


Title: Angst

Author: Yoho

Rating: M

Spoilers:  
Die Geschichte spielt nach dem fünften Band. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Summary:  
Unter Folter hatten sie sich immer Schläge und Crucios vorgestellt. Doch man braucht keine körperliche Gewalt, um einen Menschen an seine Grenzen zu bringen.

Authors Note:  
Dumbledors Armee und der Orden des Phönix sind, in unsere reale Welt übertragen, Widerstandsbewegungen; vielleicht auch Partisanenarmeen. Und was es in letzter Konsequenz bedeuten kann Mitglied einer Widerstandsbewegung oder einer Partisanengruppe zu sein, darum geht in diesem Oneshot.

Disclaimer:  
Der Plot gehört mir, die Figuren definitiv nicht und mein Geld verdiene ich anderweitig.

**Angst**

Dämmerlicht, Kälte, Nässe. Der Rücken tat ihr weh. Das rechte Bein war eingeschlafen und erwachte, als sie sich wieder bewegte, kribbelnd zum Leben. Sie wimmerte leise. Es tat wirklich gemein weh.

Um sie herum kahle Bruchsteinmauern, die vor Feuchtigkeit glänzten. Ein runder Raum. Der Boden war aus Steinplatten. Die Decke war hoch über ihr.

Sie lag direkt vor der Tür. Der einzige Einrichtungsgegenstand war eine Toilettenschüssel an der gegenüberliegenden Wand.

Sie hatte nicht den Hauch einer Idee, wie sie hierhergekommen war. Sie erinnerte sich nur an einen plötzlichen Schmerz im Rücken. Dann war alles in einem Nebel versunken. Verdammt, sie hatten sie von hinten erwischt. Wahrscheinlich Malfoy oder einer seiner Kumpane.

Sie sah an sich herunter. Ihre Kleidung war noch komplett und alles war da wo es hingehörte. Sie konnte auch keine Wunden oder andere Verletzungen entdecken. Sie war, soweit sie das feststellen konnte, völlig unversehrt.

Wenn das Malfoy oder irgendeiner seiner Slytherin-Kumpels gewesen war, die hätten sich bestimmt nicht die Chance entgehen lassen, sie zu begrabschen oder noch mehr zu tun. Aber sie hätten sie danach bestimmt nicht wieder ordentlich angezogen.

Also nicht Malfoy? Es sei denn, die hatten sie im Auftrag von jemand anderem entführt, der Wert darauf legte, sie unberührt in die Hände zu bekommen.

Voldemort!! Kein anderer hätte so viel Macht.

Sie war eine Gefangene von Lord Voldemort! Das war der einzige logische Rückschluss.

Sie ließ diese Erkenntnis langsam in ihr Bewusstsein sinken.

Das war so ziemlich das Furchtbarste, das sie sich vorstellen konnte. Ein Kampf gegen ihn und seine Todesser. O.K. Das kannte sie schon. Dass es sie dabei auch schlimmer erwischen könnte als im Ministerium, war ihr immer klar gewesen. Sie konnte dabei sterben. Aber sie wusste auch, dass sie während eines Kampfes keine Angst vor dem Tod hatte. Sie hatte auch damals keine Angst gehabt. Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich zu wehren. Das große Zittern war erst gekommen, nachdem sie im Krankenflügel wieder aufgewacht war.

Aber jetzt hier. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab nicht mehr. Sie war eingesperrt. Sie war hilflos.

Und langsam, ganz allmählich, kroch die Angst in ihr hoch. Ein Gefühl, das in den Füßen begann und von ihrem ganzen Körper Besitz ergriff.

„Hermine Granger", redete sie laut mit sich selber. „Reiß dich zusammen!"

Aber das war leichter gesagt als getan. War ihr vorher schon kalt gewesen, begann sie jetzt richtig zu zittern. Sie bibberte so, dass ihr die Zähne aufeinanderschlugen. Rational wusste sie, dass sie einen Schock hatte. Aber das alleine reichte nicht aus, um ihren Zustand zu erklären. Sie hatte Angst. Nackte Angst.

Was würden sie mit ihr machen? Mit Schmerzen foltern, vergewaltigen, verstümmeln, langsam zu Tode quälen, demütigen?

Was, wenn Voldemort es selber machen würde? Sie wusste aus Harrys Albträumen und Visionen, wie brutal und gnadenlos er war.

Wie viel würde sie aushalten? Harry hatte ihr mal gestanden, dass schon ein simpler Crucio mehr Schmerzen bereitete, als ein Mensch ertragen konnte. Und sie sah sich selbst schreiend und heulend am Boden liegen.

Was, wenn sie sie verstümmeln würden? Sie würde verbluten. Gut, dass tat nicht weh. Auch eine Wunde würde zunächst nicht weh tun. Dafür sorgte das Adrenalin, das ihr Körper in so einem Fall ausschüttete. Aber wie lange würde so ein Adrenalinschub vorhalten?

Draußen vor der Tür erklangen Schritte. Jemand ging an der Tür vorbei. Ein Schlüssel rasselte, Scharniere quietschten. Dumpfe Stimmen. Dann Schreie. Immer mehr Schreie. Sie hielt sich die Ohren zu, lauschte aber immer wieder zwischendurch, ob ihre Tür auch aufgeschlossen wurde. Aber niemand kam, und die Schreie aus dem Nachbarkerker hörten schließlich auf.

Eine ganze Weile passierte gar nichts. Dann wieder Schritte. Sie verkrampfte sich innerlich. Aber die Schritte gingen an ihrer Tür vorbei und gar nichts passierte. Eine Wache auf ihrer Runde vielleicht.

Was würde sie tun, wenn sie in ihre Zelle kamen? Schreien? Um Gnade bitten? Sich wehren?

Ihr Verstand und ihre Logik sagten ihr: _Das ist genau das, was sie wollen. Sie wollen dich schwach sehen. Sie haben Spaß am Quälen._

_Also wirst du ihnen diesen Spaß nicht gönnen. Keine Gegenwehr. Kein Betteln. Es wäre ja sowieso zwecklos._

Von Voldemort und seinen Todessern hatte sie keine Gnade zu erwarten. Und wenn sie die Schmerzen nicht ertragen konnte, dann würde sie schreien. Da konnte sie nichts gegen tun.

Dann wurde ihr plötzlich klar, dass sie bald sterben würde. Voldemort machte keine Gefangenen. Er würde versuchen, Informationen zu bekommen. Über Harry, über Dumbledores Armee. Über den Orden.

Aber egal, ob sie ihm diese Informationen geben würde oder nicht. Er würde sie töten. Früher oder später. Qualvoll oder schnell. So wie es ihm gerade in den Sinn kam.

Hermine wimmerte und ließ sich wieder auf den Boden sinken. Sie zog die Knie an die Brust, umschloss ihre Schienbeine mit den Händen und wiegte sich vor und zurück. Schließlich kippte sie auf die Seite.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so da gelegen hatte. Die Wellen von Angst und Panik flauten langsam ab und wichen einer tiefen Traurigkeit.

Traurigkeit darüber, dass sie nur siebzehn Jahre alt werden würde. Voldemort würde ihr fünfzig, sechzig, siebzig Jahre ihres Lebens nehmen. Und er konnte es einfach so mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes.

O.K., sie hatte intensiv gelebt in den Jahren, seit sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Was sie gelernt und erlebt hatte, ging weit über das hinaus, was andere Teenager erfahren durften. All die Abenteuer, das Wissen, das Wandern zwischen zwei Welten, der Kampf gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger und gegen seine Leugner.

Sie hatte sich verliebt, sie wurde geliebt, sie hatte Sex erlebt; langsam und ruhig, wild und leidenschaftlich. Sie hatte Freunde gefunden, die alles für sie tun würden. Das war viel. Soviel mehr, als sie sich jemals erhofft hatte.

Trotzdem fühlte sie sich betrogen. Obwohl sie gewusst hatte, dass sowohl Harry als auch sie früh sterben konnten, hatte sie sich tief innen mehr erträumt. Ein gemeinsames Zuhause, ein gemeinsames Leben ohne Schulregeln, eine Familie, eine Arbeit, bei der sie ihre Fähigkeiten einsetzen konnte. Nichts von dem würde jetzt Wirklichkeit werden.

Sie hatten während ihrer langen Gespräche am See oft darüber geredet, dass es so enden könnte. Aber Hermine hatte natürlich immer gehofft, dass sie nie gefangen genommen würde. Dann lieber in einem Kampf sterben. Gefangen bei Voldemort war nicht wie eine Kriegsgefangenschaft bei den Muggeln. Hier gab es keine Genfer Konvention, kein Rotes Kreuz und keine internationalen Beobachter.

Das letzte, was sie jetzt für Harry und ihre Freunde tun konnte, war zu schweigen. Keine Informationen preiszugeben.

Sie würde nicht reden.

Wirklich nicht?

Wieder Schritte. Jemand wurde durch den Gang geschleift und schrie die ganze Zeit „Nein, Nein, Nein, Nein!!!". Hermine schauderte und zwang sich zur Ruhe.

Was würden sie mit ihr tun, um an Informationen zu kommen? Crucios, Knochenbrecherflüche? Das erschien ihr alles noch angenehm gegenüber den Alternativen. Von Crucios konnte man sich erholen, wenn es nicht zu viele waren. Gebrochene Knochen ließen sich wieder heilen.

_Hermine, du machst dir Illusionen. Sie werden dich so oder so töten. Der einzige Unterschied ist der, dass du dann als Leiche nicht verunstaltet bist. Aber das ist egal, weil dich sowieso niemand mehr sehen wird._

Was machten die Todesser eigentlich mit den Körpern ihrer Opfer?

Die Alternativen: Tritte, Schläge, abgetrennte Gliedmaßen, Sectumsempra ... Ihre Gedanken liefen Amok, und die Panik wurde so übermächtig, dass sie sich erbrechen musste. Danach lag sie völlig erschöpft am Boden.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, hatte sie den Eindruck, geschlafen zu haben. Aber vielleicht war sie auch bewusstlos gewesen. Konnte man vor Angst das Bewusstsein verlieren?

Hermine stemmte sich hoch und betrachtete eingehend, als würde sie sie zum ersten Mal sehen, ihre Hände. Ein Wunderwerk, das kein Techniker so hätte nachbauen können. Gefühlvoll und zart. Gleichzeitig voller Kraft und Magie. Ihr ganzer Körper ein einziges Wunder aus Muskeln, Sehnen, Haut, Knochen, Organen und Chemie.

Aber ihr war auch bewusst, wie zerbrechlich sie war. Trotz ihrer körperlichen und mentalen Stärke.

Schläge an die richtigen Stellen und sie würde sich schreiend am Boden wälzen.

Ein Schnitt, ein Stich, der eine wichtige Ader durchtrennte, und die geringe Menge Blut, die ihre Muskeln und Nerven mit Sauerstoff versorgte, wäre verloren.

Ein Energiestoß aus der Spitze eines Zauberstabes und das Herz hörte auf zu schlagen, die Nervenbahnen unrevidierbar verbrannt.

Ihr ganzes geistiges Potential, ihr Wissen, ihre Logik, Liebe, Mut alles würde in einem blendenden Lichtblitz für immer ausgelöscht.

Sie hatte kein Gefühl mehr für die Zeit. Das einzige Licht kam von einer rußenden Öllampe an der Wand. Sie wusste nicht, wie viele Stunden sie hier schon am Boden hockte. Sie hatte Durst. Sie schritt ihre Zelle ab. Aber hier gab es nichts zu trinken. Die Toilette sah zwar aus wie ein WC, aber der Siphon war trocken und als sie auf die Spülung drückte, kam kein Wasser.

Sie ließ sich mit dem Rücken an der Wand herunterrutschen und spürte die Feuchtigkeit und Kälte durch ihren Pullover. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles.

Und plötzlich dämmerte ihr: _Die machen dich fertig, ohne dass sie dich überhaupt angerührt haben. - Los, tu was dagegen! Denk an was Schönes! Deine Erinnerungen sind noch alle da. Nutze sie!_

Hermine dachte an ihre Eltern, an Harry, an ihre Freunde aus DA.

_Ob sie lange um mich trauern?_ Ihre Eltern und Harry sicherlich. Die anderen? Na ja, sie wäre eben ein weiteres Opfer in diesem Scheißkrieg.

_Hermine_, ermahnte sie sich. _Das läuft gerade völlig aus dem Ruder. Du wolltest schöne Erinnerungen_.

O.K., O.K. - Wie wäre es damit: ihr erster Kuss mit Harry. Ganz sanft. Nachts auf dem Astronomieturm, nachdem sie entdeckt hatten, dass sie ineinander verliebt waren. - Wann hatte sie ihn zum letzen Mal geküsst? Heute morgen. Viel zu flüchtig nach dem Frühstück. Er hatte eine Nachricht aus dem Zaubereiministerium erhalten, er solle dringend nach London kommen. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass das ihr letzter Kuss sein würde ...

Sie merkte, dass ihre Augen feucht wurden, und sie fing an zu weinen. _Scheiß drauf_, dachte sie. _Es sieht ja keiner._

Draußen näherten sich wieder Schritte. Ein Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss ihrer Zellentür. _Sie kommen!_

Hermine wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, stand auf und war bereit, für was auch immer.

Doch der Schlüssel drehte sich zurück, und die Schritte entfernten sich wieder. Die Tür hatte sich nicht bewegt. Aus einiger Entfernung hörte sie verzweifelte Schreie, die Geräusche eines Handgemenges. Dann Stille.

Hermine ließ sich wieder auf den Boden sinken. Was war das jetzt gewesen? – _Logik_, ermahnte sie sich. _Denk logisch!_ Was sollte das? Hatte sich da jemand in der Tür geirrt? Nein, denn dann wäre er als nächstes in eine der Nachbarzellen gegangen. Dort war aber alles ruhig geblieben.

Ihr blieb nur ein Schluss. _Die wollen dir Angst machen! Die wollen dich weich kochen! Oh verdammt, und sie haben Erfolg damit!_

„Nein!" Sie erschrak, als sie ihre Stimme hörte. Leicht krächzend, weil sie so durstig war, aber laut und fest. „Nein! Ich werde nicht durchdrehen! Ich habe Angst, aber ich werde nicht durchdrehen!" Den letzten Satz schrie sie fast heraus.

Draußen waren erneut Schritte vor der Kerkertür. Hermine stand wieder auf und straffte ihren Körper.

Sie hörte Stimmen. Jemand schimpfte: „Ihr lasst sie jetzt sofort da raus! Es reicht. Zwölf Stunden sind genug. Was wollte ihr denn noch?"

Stopp. Die Stimme kannte sie. Das war Harry. Wie kam Harry Potter hierher, und wieso gab er Voldemorts Wachen Befehle?

Ehe sie die möglichen Antworten durchdenken konnte, schwang die Tür auf, und im Rahmen stand ein ernst blickender Alastor Moody. Neben ihm drängte sich Harry durch die Türöffnung, packte Hermine am Ärmel und zog sie aus der Zelle.

„Komm mit. Ich erklär' dir alles."

Sie folgte ihm. Völlig leer, willenlos. Sie erkannte jetzt auch, wo sie war. Das war der Gang zu den Kerkern im Keller von Hogwarts.

Harry zog sie ein Treppe hinauf und in das nächste freie Klassenzimmer. Er beschwor ein Glas und füllte es am Waschbecken mit Wasser.

„Trink", sagte er.

Sie leerte das Glas in zwei Zügen, und er füllte es erneut auf.

„Mach langsam! Ich hab' damals vier Gläser auf ex in mich reingeschüttet und danach musst' ich kotzen. Trink in kleinen Schlucken. Dann geht's."

„Wieso du, damals?", fragte sie und versuchte, ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten.

„Der Orden hat beschlossen, dass wir auf eine Gefangenschaft vorbereitet sein müssen. Wir sollen erfahren, wie stark oder schwach wir in so einem Fall sind. Na ja. Das geht nicht mit Büchern oder im Unterricht. Also haben sie ein Szenario aus der Aurorenausbildung hier aufgebaut."

Harry schwieg.

Als Hermine nichts sagte, sprach er weiter.

„Mich haben sie vor drei Monaten als Ersten überfallen und eingesperrt. Der Rest ist einfach. Ein paar Schauspieler, Schreie, Schritte, Schlüsselrasseln. Für alles weitere sorgt unsere Phantasie."

Harry schwieg wieder. Dann sprach er leise weiter.

„Ich hab' mir vor Angst in die Hosen gepinkelt. Aber irgendwann ging es. Ich bin nicht durchgedreht. Ich bin immer ruhiger geworden. Nach zwölf Stunden haben sie mich rausgelassen. Und ich musste schwören, nicht darüber zu reden. Mit niemandem."

„Waren sonst noch welche von uns da drin?", fragte Hermine.

Harry nickte.

„Eine ganze Menge. Ich erfahr' nicht alles. Aber ich weiß, dass neben dir und mir bisher nur Luna die zwölf Stunden durchgehalten hat. Alle anderen waren schon nach kurzer Zeit so fertig, dass sie sie rausholen mussten. Ist dir an Ron oder Seamus nichts aufgefallen? Die hatten doch immer so eine große Klappe. Und irgendwann war es damit vorbei. Da wusste ich, dass sie im Kerker gewesen sind. Wenn du eines da drinnen lernst, ist es Demut."

Hermine hatte sich auf einen Tisch gesetzt. Harry stand vor ihr. Seine Hände hingen unsicher an den Seiten herab. Sie sah ihn an.

„Und du wusstest, dass ich heute dran bin?"

„Glaubst du im Ernst, dann hätt' ich dich nicht gewarnt? Ich hab' immer irgendwie gehofft, dass sie es mit dir nicht machen. Dass du tabu bist. Dass es bei dir nicht nötig ist. Alle wissen, dass du logischer denken kannst als wir alle zusammen. Dass dich niemand brechen kann."

Dieses Mal war es Hermine, die schwieg.

„Der Termin im Ministerium war ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Ich glaub', sie wussten, dass ich das nicht aushalten kann. Zu wissen, dass du da drin bist. Sie haben mich kreuz und quer durch das Ministerium geschickt. Von einem Büro zum nächsten, und irgendwann war mir klar, dass hier was oberfaul ist, und ich bin zurückgekommen. Dann warst du verschwunden, und den Rest kannst du dir denken."

Harry setzte sich neben sie, traute sich aber nicht, sie zu berühren.

„Bist du sauer?", fragte er mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Ich hatte Angst", sagte Hermine. „Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben solche Angst gehabt."

Sie schwiegen beide.

„Aber meine Hose ist trocken", sagte sie und gluckste.

Harry legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und drückte sie an sich, und dann spürte er auch ihre Hand auf seinem Rücken.

„Willst du mir davon erzählen?" fragte er sie.

„Nur, wenn du auch erzählst."

„O.K, wenn wir das Kapitel mit den nassen Hosen aussparen können."

Hermine lächelte: „Von mir aus. Ich find's sowieso nicht lustig."

„Ich fand's auch nicht lustig. Ich glaube, wenn ich meinen Zauberstab gehabt hätte, als Moody damals die Kerkertür aufgemacht hat, dann hätte er heute zwei Glasaugen." Harry grinste etwas verlegen und sprach dann weiter:

„Ich hab' mich für meine Panik in Grund und Boden geschämt. Remus hat mich dann wieder aufgebaut. Das waren gute Gespräche. Aber es hat lange gedauert, bis ich drüber weg war. - Du wirst auch eine Weile brauchen. Rede mit mir, mit Luna, mit Ginny. Nur rede."

Sie schwiegen beide eine ganze Weile. Als Hermine zu Harry hinübersah, merkte sie, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Schließlich rutschte sie von der Tischplatte und zog ihn mit herunter: „Was hältst du von einem Spaziergang um den See?", fragte sie ihn. „Ich könnte etwas frische Luft gebrauchen."

Statt einer Antwort nahm Harry sie an der Hand und ging in Richtung Tür. Am See war es bestimmt einfacher zu sprechen. Obwohl - vielleicht war es besser, nicht zu viel zu reden. Sie mussten nicht alles voneinander wissen. Manchmal, auch das hatte er in der Zeit nach dem Tag im Kerker gelernt, war es gut, Dinge für sich zu behalten.

_Ich muss ihr das sagen, bevor sie anfängt zu erzählen_, dachte er. _Ich muss es ihr unbedingt sagen. Am besten jetzt gleich_.

„Hermine."


End file.
